Richard Gecko (Film)
This article is about the character from the film series, you may be looking for the TV Series character of the same name - Richard Gecko (TV Series) Richard "Richie" Gecko was the character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn. He was the younger brother of Seth was turned into a vampire by Santánico Pandemonium. When he turned, he was staked by his brother. History In the film, nothing is really known about Richie's history except he helped Seth get out of prison. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn After helping his brother get out of prison, he and Seth take two girls as hostages at Benny's World of Liquor. He then shoots and kills Earl McGraw, thinking that Pete was signaling him. He is then shot in the hand by Pete and the brothers make their escape. After getting a room, he and another hostage, Gloria Hill, sit in the bedroom watching television. When Seth comes back, it's revealed that Richie raped and killed Gloria, which angers Seth. Richie then goes to the Fullers' room and asks if he can use their ice bucket, and while Jacob turns, he points his gun at him. He and Seth then tell them that they are being taken hostage and when Kate walks in the room, Richie imagines that she wants him to "eat" her. As they arrive at the border, he, Seth and Kate go in the bathroom so they won't be spotted by guards. As the brothers argue, Seth knocks Richie out, breaking his glasses. The group then arrives at the Titty Twister and he kicks Chet Pussy multiple times. He and the other patrons then watch Santánico Pandemonium dance and he drinks liquor from her foot. He is then stabbed in the hand and the brothers then shoot Big Emilio, Chet and Razor Charlie, and threaten some of the others. Unfortunately, the blood from Richie's causes Santanico to go into a frenzy and she bites him. It's then revealed that he turned into a vampire and confronts Seth. He is then staked by Seth, killing him. Physical Appearance Richie's height stands around 6"2 and has a well built body. He wears a pair of glasses and a suit. He also has no tattoos, unlike his brother. He has a scar on his left hand caused by the shop owner at the liquor store. Personality Richard "Richie" Gecko is the younger brother of the career criminal Seth Gecko, though he doesn't have his elder brother's composure. As described on TV as a "sex-offender" and confronted by his brother, being told by Seth "we do *not* rape women" - Richie is a socially awkward, submissive partner in crime for Seth with a propensity for violence and signs of paranoid schizophrenia. In short, he is a psychopath who has no real control of his actions. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Richie has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Richie can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Richie is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Richie is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Richie Gecko.jpg Richie 2.jpg Richie 3.jpg Richie 4.jpg Richie 5.jpg Richie 5.png Richie 4.png Richie 3.png Richie 2.png Richie 1.png Richie 6.png Seth and Richie.png Richie 7.png Richie 8.png Richie 9.png Name *'Richard' is a Germanic or English given name. It derives from the French, English and German ric (ruler, leader, king, powerful) and hard (strong, brave, hardy) and therefore means "strong in rule". *'Gecko' is a surname and likely comes from the lizard of the same name. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Gecko Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased